bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Poll
Hello, and welcome to Bioniclepedia's poll-suggestion page! you can suggest a new poll for next month (by typing " *poll you want* ). The most popular suggestion will become next month's poll. If you have any questions, please ask Mata Nui on his talk page. =Place your suggestions under here= Agori What about Favorite Agori?50pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?) A new poll Which one's better, The Storyline or the Figurenes Bioruler 21:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC)BiorulerBioruler 21:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Your Favorite Piraka Thok Reidak Zaktan Vezok Vezon Avak Hakann --[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "No Soup For You!" -The Soup Nazi 01:43, 15 February 2009 (UTC) How did you find out about Bioniclepedia? *From a Google search *From a friend or family member *From a different Wikia wiki *From a link from another Bionicle fansite I have a feeling I'm forgetting something... -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 02:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Favorite Toa Team I Think We Should Have One Of Our Favorite Toa Team As Following: Toa Mata Toa Nuva Toa Metru Toa Hordika Toa Inika Toa Marhi Toa Hagah I Support Pankalego's--Toa Mata Nui 03:09, 8 March 2009 favorite agori set - 69.253.150.156 Favourite Makuta, Favourite bionicle year, favourite element... These choices any good? Which is better? Takanuva 8596 or Takanuva 8699. §In my appinion Takanuva 8596 is better because when he is on his Ussanui he feels out the ship. But with Takanuva 8699 he is so brute but unless you realy pay attention to bionicle comics you wont see the part in Mata Nui Awakening that Takanuva is cured of his shadow urge and regains his light. And if you go to biosector01.com there is a page that tells all about Takanuva. And at the end it tells that when he left Kadra Nui and went back to Metru Nui His Mask returned to Normal size and he returned to the old Takanuva Sincerly, Alex did you make anything off bionicle pedia did you make anything off bionicle pedia Are you asking: * A) Did you make anything on Bioniclepedia? *or B) What do you make of Bioniclepedia? If A then I'd like to point out the fact that: The poll is also aimed at people who do not edit here so they can't edit. That is a yes/no question, thats not something we want. If B then I'd like to point out that your suggestion is an open ended question, requiring the voter to edit the poll template to add their oppinion. BIONICLE Media About the movies, video games, and PC games BIONICLE Media About the movies, video games, and PC games --TakaNordas 17:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) BIONICLE OLD OR NEW? Blogs Who do you think made the best blog? I suggest... I suggest that the next poll be "What is your favorite Bionicle element of the standard 6?". Yes, I know that can be shortened, but that is the base of the poll I'm suggesting.--Akamia(Talk) 04:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Out of these, which is your favorite saga? Mistika Phantoka Toa Nuva Toa Hagah Toa Inika -- 16:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) can some 1 make a poll whos ur favirte side makuta or toa choose your side! evil good none glatorian(it's on the other side of the universe) unknown bothsides(like takanuva) What is your favorite toa team? Mata/Nuva Metru/Hordika Inika/Mahri Hagah Which mask is your favorite? Mask of Time Mask of Life Mask of Light Mask of Shadows What is your favorite toa tool? Air sword Magma sword Ice blade Aqua Axe earth claws twin propellers Kanoka Disk Launcher Midak skyblaster Nyrah Ghostblaster What's your favourite Mistika? Tahu Gali Onua Bitil Gorast Krika What did you think of Bionicle 3: web of shaows? It was GREAT! I'd definatly see it again! It was quite good! It was OK, not the best one though It was quite poor/boring It was rubbish! I want my money back! toa What is your favorite toa? What is the best toa team? Toa Mata/Nuva Toa Metru/Hordika Toa Inika/Mahri Toa Mangai Lesovikk's Team 20:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) new bionicle front page thing I think you should make a how many bioncle's do you own 1-10 10-20 20-30 or a lot Favorite Toa Team I say you make a poll of the best toa team like ,Nuva vs Hordika.